ukmotorsportfandomcom-20200215-history
Posting Rules
This site is intended to be open to any and all people and organisations in the UK motorsport community. We welcome new pages and edits to current pages from individuals and from clubs, organisations and companies involved in motorsport. The site will develop over time as (and if) more people get involved, and we want to leave it free to evolve as much as possible. However, this page lays out a few ground-rules for contributions to help keep it open to everyone. As the site develops and we can see what pages are being added we'll be able to update this page. The key rule is to ensure the site remains objective - we want as much information on here as possible, but we don't want to promote any one aspect of the sport above any other. Pages will be edited if it is felt they are too promotional in nature. Adding Pages If you feel a page is missing from the site please do add it - and link to it from other pages too to help people find it. The main rule on adding pages is that the site should be impartial and objective. So if you add a new page, please try to ensure it provides people with information and links without becoming an advert for a particular company, organisation or activity. As an example, if we've missed a branch of the sport out, please do add a page about that branch - and add as much information as you can to help people understand what it is and how they can find out more. But don't make claims that which either attack other forms of the sport or which are not based in fact (e.g. promotional claims). Similar rules apply if you are adding a page about a motorsport related company. Please do add a page telling people about your company and what it offers, but please keep it to the facts, rather than simply treating the page as an advert. Editing Pages If you are editing a page, please use the edit summary to show what you have changed. Please ensure that what you add fits our aim of providing an information service, not a series of adverts! Unlike other wikis we do allow external links in the articles (see for example the Motorsport Community page). However, if you are adding lots of text about a link, a blog for example, instead of clogging the page up, please create a new wiki page for the blog, which you can use to show the extra information (keeping the rules on adding pages shown above in mind), including external links. You can then link to that new page from other pages, without clogging those pages up. If you add a link to a blog or company, please try to position it to maintain the flow of the page - don't try to put links in a position or format which is aimed at giving it undue prominence. Lists should be kept alphabetical (or similar structure) to keep them impartial. Don't add a link to Zoe's BTTC Blog at the top of a list just to try and get it seen more! Referencing and Plagiarism If you are importing text or pictures from other sites to UK Motorsport Wiki, please make sure you''' always''' check the copyright and licence rules of the text or pictures. If you can use it please always refer back to the original, including an external link. If the text or picture is copyright protected in a way that prevents it being copied on other sites never use it. If you make use of information from another site without directly transferring text or images by using quotes or using information you wouldn't have known without that source please always include a quote and reference, including a link back to the original. If you search Wikia you will find instructions on using tags to reference - if you cannot do this however simply add the reference as an external link - but please always make sure sources are quoted. This site is intended to pull together the divergent range of sources on motorsport in the UK. Therefore it is nearly always preferable not to import text from elsewhere, but instead to signpost people to other sources from this site. Where your contribution does either import text or images or requires you to quote a source however, please make sure you do so.